


In Poor Taste

by seatbeltdrivein



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fmagiftexchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatbeltdrivein/pseuds/seatbeltdrivein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebecca and Havoc visit Roy in the hospital. Roy is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Poor Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seaweed_fma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=seaweed_fma).



About the third time Havoc wiggled his eyebrows and said, "It's still works, y'know," Rebecca regretted coming to visit the hospital with him.

Smacking him across the back of the head, she howled, "Your dick might still work, but I think your sense of humor died somewhere along the way! Say that one more time—"

But Havoc just whistled, wheeling himself quickly down the hall and calling back, "Gotta go see the colonel!"

"You're an ass!" she called after him, receiving nothing but a loud, irritating laugh in return.

Why she bothered… Rebecca shook her head, walking quickly after him.

Colonel Mustang's room (she wasn't sure at this point what the hell the man's rank was, given that he'd both committed high treason and saved the nation) had become the place to be in the hospital, more for the sake of entertainment than any desire to wish the man well-being and good health. Mustang was too stubborn for his own good, and with Riza out of commission, he'd taken stupidity to a new level in trying to prove he could still do whatever the hell he wanted, sight or no sight.

When Rebecca stepped into his room, Havoc was already there, wheel chair backed up against the far wall while Roy made a move to swing his legs off the bed, teetering dangerously between actually landing on his feet and landing on his face.

From the safety of the doorway, Rebecca hoped for the latter.

"Fucking—Lieutenant!" Roy flailed his arm off the side of the bed, reaching out for a hand-hold that wasn't there. "Where are you?"

"Here, chief," Havoc said, no small amount of mischief in his voice. "Reach farther."

Roy screwed up his face and, with a mighty lunge, reached so far he completely cleared the bed and went sprawling face-first onto the floor. Havoc howled with laughter, thumping his fist on the armrest of his chair.

"That'll never get old," Havoc sighed.

"You have one more day of this, Lieutenant," Roy growled, pulling himself off the ground. "Then my sight will be back. Need I remind you how long Marcoh said your rehabilitation will take?"

Havoc went quiet after that, reaching behind himself to the wall in an attempt to scoot the wheel chair further out of Roy's reach. Rebecca cleared her throat, taking that as her cue to step in. "So, I heard Riza's getting released today."

Roy's head shot up from the other side of the bed, looking amusingly like an alert dog. "What? When?"

"No idea," she shrugged, flopping down on the vacant bed. "She'll show up when she's out."

Havoc, apparently trying to reassert himself in Roy's good graces, finally reached out and pulled the man to his feet. His upper-body strength had increased to an impressive level. Rebecca could just see the muscles in his arms flexing beneath the loose short sleeves of his shirt, and she found a vague fantasy blossoming in her mind, wondering just how long he could hold her—

"What's with that look on your face?" Havoc asked, and Rebecca spluttered for a moment.

"There is no look," she said. "This is just my face!"

"Uh huh," he said, suspicious.

"I don't see any look," Roy offered.

"You just don't see," Havoc corrected him, and got a perfectly aimed swipe to the side of his head for his trouble.

Roy crowed triumphantly. "I got you that time, you bastard!"

Two sharp raps to the door interrupted his victory. "Might be Riza," Rebecca suggested, but when the door opened—

Roy wasted no time in scrambling around the bed, stumbling into the wall and using it to guide himself to the door with a speed he hadn't displayed since the battle. "Lieutenant!"

"Uh, chief—"

But Roy's arms were already around the blond woman in the doorway, the man already blustering about how pleased he was that she was well. Rebecca and Havoc traded looks, their thoughts mirrored: oh, shit.

Roy's hands were inching dangerously close to the woman's ass by the time she interfered. "Mustang," the Major General breathed, grabbing the colonel's chin and wrenching his face close to hers. "My rank hasn't been Lieutenant for quite some time. It would do you well to remember that."

Roy let out a stream of incoherent sounds, quickly holding his hands up at his sides.

Olivia gave him a shove and stepped into the room. She didn't look even remotely like she'd been recently injured. "Lieutenant Hawkeye is being released," she announced. "She requested that I," her eyes flickered to Roy, who was still standing in some odd parody of attention, "pass on the word." Despite the strange act of kindness, her tone was as deadly as ever.

When she left the room, Roy crept along the wall, managing to find his way back to the bed, Rebecca helping him sit down on the side next to her. "Do you get the feeling," he began, "that we just narrowly escaped death?"

Havoc snorted. "I dunno about me, but I sure as hell think you did, chief!"


End file.
